Becoming a Monster
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Piers knows what it's like to be bullied. Unfortunately, he can't seem to break the cycle.


_Assignment 9, Religious Education, task 9: Write about someone doing something they ordinarily wouldn't do in order to prove their loyalty to a person, cause, etc_

 _Character Appreciation: first_

 _Disney, Circle of Life: Write about someone finding their place in the world_

 _A/N: A big thank you to the lovely Bex for this idea_

 _Word Count: 1153_

* * *

His mother glares at him and swats his hand. Piers winces, but it makes him stop fidgeting long enough to watch the patch of red spread over the back of his hand.

"Stop that," she says sharply. "There's no reason to be nervous."

But Piers knows he has _every_ reason to be nervous. Why should this school be any different than the one in Manchester? There will still be kids who see how skinny and awkward he is. It's only a matter of time before he finds himself being pushed to the ground and beaten.

His mother softens slightly. "You'll be fine." She smooths a hand through his cocoa brown hair, forcing the final few unruly strands to lie flat against his head. "You're just a late bloomer."

Piers doesn't know what that's supposed to mean. At eight years old, he should have made at least one friend by now. Aside from their elderly neighbor back in Manchester, Mr. Davis, however, Piers has pretty much spent his whole life alone.

"Just be a good boy," she says as she comes to a stop near the school. "Smile, be friendly, and people will be eager to be your friend."

"Right, Mum," he says, offering her his best smile.

He doesn't tell her she's wrong. He had tried being friendly and smiling at everyone before. On the best days, he would be pushed to the ground and laughed at. Other days, he ended up with more bruises and cuts on his body than he'd like to admit.

His mother doesn't kiss him goodbye. She taps her perfectly manicured nail against the steering wheel and makes an impatient gesture with her free hand. Piers nods and hurries from the car, quickly getting lost in the herd of children making their way to the school.

…

"Class, let's all give a warm welcome to our newest student, Piers Polkiss," Mrs. Avery says, resting a hand on Piers' shoulder. "I'm sure you will all help me in making Piers feel right at home."

Most of the children staring at him don't seem to care either way. They offer him apathetic smiles—the obligatory smiles teachers always expect from their students. A few even nod their heads as though they approve of his presence.

But one boy catches his attention. The boy is blond and so big that he barely fits in his desk. His pale eyes narrow at Piers, and the smile he offers is less student, more predator.

Piers swallows dryly. He had hoped to make it through his first day without meeting the resident bully. He should have known his luck wouldn't be that good.

…

"Can I sit with you?" Piers asks.

The scrawny boy with messy black hair and glasses looks like he's about to come out his skin. His emerald eyes widen, and he looks around, as though Piers might be talking to someone else.

Piers understands. He remembers being the kid no one wanted to play with. Offering the boy a smile, he sits beside him. "I'm Piers."

"Harry." He still looks around like he's waiting for a punchline. "You might not want to sit there."

Piers shrugs and leans back, stretching out his long legs as he watches the rest of the class runs across the playground. "Looks like a good spot to sit."

Harry shakes his head, but he doesn't argue. Piers is about to tease him or find a way to enjoy his victory when he finds the reason for the sudden silence. The blond, who he learned is named Dudley, stomps over, his two menacing friends at his side.

"What do we have here?" Dudley asks, looking between Harry and Piers. "New kid is a freak too."

Piers winces as though the words have physically struck him. His gaze drops to his feet, and he stares blankly at his trainers. Over the years, he's been called so many names. Maybe he should be used to it by now, but the word still manages to hurt him.

Dudley's friend Dennis laughs. "Is he gonna cry? Looks like he is."

The three of them share a laugh before Dudley stalks closer. "He is," he says. "I'm gonna make him cry."

Somehow, the teacher doesn't see the punch that's thrown. When Piers returns to class with a busted lip, Mrs. Avery assures him that must have just accidentally played too rough.

…

His mother is not amused. She presses the ice pack to his swollen mouth, lecturing him endlessly.

"I'm not doing this again, Piers," she says. "You have to get your stuff figured out. I moved once for you. Do you really think your stepfather will be happy things haven't changed?"

"I'll fix it."

She sighs deeply, shaking her head. "See that you do."

…

"Sorry about your lip," Harry says when he meets Piers outside of school the following morning. "Normally I'm my cousin's favorite punching bag."

"Your cousin?"

The other boy nods, awkwardly smoothing his bony hands over his oversized shirt.

Piers purses his lips, an idea forming in his head. It's a terrible thought, but it might be his only way. He hasn't even made up his mind yet, but he already hates himself. Harry is a nice enough boy; he deserves better.

"I'll save you a seat at recess," Harry adds, offering him a bright smile before hurrying off, vanishing in the crowd.

…

As promised, Harry is waiting for him. Piers takes a deep breath and moves forward, glancing over his shoulder. Sure enough, Dudley and his little gang aren't far behind. No doubt, they want an encore of the previous day's scuffle.

Harry raises a hand, waving Piers over. Piers feels the acid burning his stomach. Can he really go through with this? He's been in Harry's shoes so many times. It doesn't seem right.

But he can't stop himself. As nice as Harry may be, he is Piers' ticket to a better life. He will not be a victim anymore.

"Sorry," Piers mutters before lunging at Harry, easily knocking him to the ground and snatching his glasses from his face.

"What are you doing?" Harry demands, reaching out blindly.

Instead of answering, Piers snaps the glasses and lets the two halves land on Harry's chest. "Oops."

He hates himself for it, but it has to be worth it. When he climbs to his feet, Dudley is there, smiling his approval. He offers Piers a pudgy hand, nodding. "Maybe I underestimated you."

Piers offers him a weak smile. It isn't like him, but he'd had no other choice. Proving himself to Dudley is his only hope for surviving this school. If becoming a bully is how he shows his loyalty, how he stops himself from getting hurt, he'll take it.

As he walks with his three new friends, he refuses to look back at Harry. Caring is in the past. This is the new Piers.


End file.
